The applicant of the invention is as same as the international application (the publication number is WO02/68764), in which a kind of flushing lavatory is published. It consists of toilet pan, crushing pump and circuit control device. The stool crushing pipe is set at the bottom of the toilet pan and connected with the outlet of the crushing pump of the toilet pan. A magnetic valve is set on the stool crushing pipe. The stool collecting pipe is set at the bottom of the toilet pan and has a magnetic valve. The other end of the stool collecting pipe is open and can discharge the sewage. When flush the lavatory, under the control of the circuit control device, the flush liquid forms a circulation in the path generated by the toilet pan, crushing pump, stool crushing magnetic valve, stool crushing pipe and toilet pan and flushes the stool in the toilet pan into the crushing pump to crush. Then the stool liquid will mix with the flush liquid and become a gruel liquid; the circuit control device makes the magnetic value open and the crushing pump will rotate and make the sewage in the toilet pan discharged outside through the crushing pump, magnetic valve and stool collecting pipe. The water can be saved greatly by using the circulated flushing structure and the invention has the good effect of water saving. In addition, the urine collecting device, liquid medicine adding device, double-pump flushing device and automatic stool and urine identification device are set. The above structures combine together and configure the no headwater lavatory flushing system. It has the functions of sanitary flushing, no bad smell and controllable discharge and meets the requirement of environment protection.
But after having been used for some time it is found that the lavatory has some shortcomings. As the occupied space of the feces dispersing pipe, feces collecting pipe, urine collecting pipe and the magnetic valve of the above pipes and four-way connector is larger, thus the installation is complicated, the maintenance is difficult. Especially, as it is easy to leave the liquid in the four-way connector, so it makes the different magnetic value opens and leads to the connecting of different pipeline. Then the remaining liquid will flow to the place that it should not go. For example, the feces plasm flows into the flushing fluid collecting box, or the limited clean urine discharges through the feces collecting pipe.